


Living

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Living with Lukas is extraordinary.





	Living

Living with Lukas was beautiful. From the way Lukas' hands would slide down Philips arms and wrap around his waist to the way Lukas would kiss his neck and play with his hair. It was beautiful. 

Living with Lukas made Philip feel the warmth you only hear talked about in books and movies when people are in love. Philip never thought he'd feel that, ever.

Living with Lukas was safe. He always checked on Philip as if it was just some natural second nature. He didn't need any thought. He just, loves him.

Living with Lukas was an adventure. Whether it be figuring out how to fix something around the house or trying to find a store near by. Even taking care of the animals seemed like some amazing new thing.

Living with Lukas was special. He would wake Philip up every day with a cup of coffee and a kiss on the forehead. He'd stroke his hair and tell Philip that he could nap when he gets home, even though they both know Philip never would..

Living with Lukas was fun. The fun you feel on vacations and roller coasters. The laughter that bubbles out of you is the laughter that Philip always has around him.

Living with Lukas was hard. They would fight, every married couple do. And they despise it, but every once in a while it'll happen. They always wake up in the same bed the next day.

Living with Lukas was exciting. They tried new things all the time, from food to TV shows to even buying different things.

Living with Lukas was full of smiles. Smiles when they wake up and when they go to sleep. Smiles when they talk or when they look at each other. Just smiles.

Living with Lukas was comfortable. Philip could be who he really was around Lukas and Lukas would just smile and somehow love him.

Living with Lukas was loving. Content I love your. Through words and gestures and looks. They had their own secret language.

Living with Lukas made Philip feel strong. Sure, Philip would love to say Lukas fixed him, but he didn't. Lukas gave Philip the strenght to fix himself.

Living with Lukas was home, it is home, and Philip wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
